


A Stimulating Game

by Nevar23



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevar23/pseuds/Nevar23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet based on the "Thank you for the stimulating game" comment from Atton's Pazaak den opponent Dahnis. Canon is that she throws the game if you let Atton play her, but I decided to write her as a little more skilled at Pazaak. Lexa Mersa is SavageBooby's amazing Exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stimulating Game

Atton rolled a credit chip through his fingers while he waited for Dahnis to make her move. He glanced back over his shoulder. Their fearless leader was occupied at another table. Turning his attention back to his opponent, he watched her purse her lips, her eyes scanning her side deck for the twentieth time. He leaned forward a bit, and not having any problem at all using every possible advantage, gave her a rakish smile.

"There a problem, sweetheart?"

She looked up. "Problem? No, why would there be problem?" To illustrate her point, she laid down a plus 4 card, bringing her total to sixteen.

"I dunno, just thought I lost you there for a second." She offered a titter of sultry laughter as she watched his fingers manipulate the credit chip.

"You have barely found me yet, Mr. Rand."

"Yeah? And what happens when I find you?" He grinned and motioned to her for a card. "Hit me." Another win and it would be over, their tie broken.

"You have such interesting hands." She slid his card over the table to him, holding it in place. "You can tell much from a man's hands."

He was about to pick up the card when she caught his wrist, turning his hand palm up. He watched both fascinated, and a little worried. A pale green finger traced the lines and calluses, then each finger in turn. The unquestionably sensual nature of her attention sent a flush of warmth through his body. Think of the mission, he told himself. Win, at any cost. Win, win, win.

"Um, think I'm gonna need that, heh," he said as politely as possible. The look on her face was almost rapturous. Her lips parted slightly as her much smaller hand wrapped around his index finger. He glanced back over his shoulder again, hoping to hell Lexa wasn't watching. His eyes went wide when he felt the woman lifting his hand to her lips.

"Can you just... yeah. Oh. Wow. Ok, look. If you're trying to distract me, it's working." He tugged his hand back and tried to regroup.

She smiled. "Maybe you would like to continue our game in private?"

He'd seen a lot of cons at the Pazaak tables, but an opponent with a hand fetish was a first. Not to be outdone, he adjusted his strategy.

"Maybe," he said with cool promise, adding a little eye contact for extra impact. She was certainly appealing. There was part of him that would like to take her up on that offer. A month or two ago the table would've already been vacated. Things were different now, though. Kind of. Hopefully. His brow knit for a second before he caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Tell you what. You win this round and my hands are all yours for the night."

"Mmmm, when I think of all the things I could do with those long, agile fingers..." She shifted her gaze to somewhere over his shoulder. "And your woman? She would be fine with this?"

"My-? Oh. No, no, no. She's not my woman. Not like that. She's my boss." He picked the card up, keeping his expression just to the flirtatious side of neutral. Plus three netted him fifteen.

"This is good to know, though I expect you will have trouble when you lose. I see her playing all the top players. She is raising credits?"

"When I lose?" He smirked around a low chuckle, deftly avoiding the question. "Gettin' a little ahead of yourself there, sweetheart. Your turn." His expression froze when he felt a foot land on his inner thigh. After some careful consideration, he concluded that there was just no way that was an accident. He resisted the urge to shift back in his chair, instead opting to call her really close, really persistent bluff by not budging.

"You really don't mess around, do you?"

"I like to win in all of the arenas life offers," she cooed, her toes curling. She drew a card, glanced at it, then laid it down. "Twenty."

Shit. He glanced at his depleted side deck, determined not to let her obvious attempts to derail him succeed. Losing was not an option. He had an Exile to impress. He tugged his collar and motioned for a card, hoping his luck was with him. She slid it over to him and flipped it, not bothering to hide her delight at the reveal.

"And six makes twenty-one!"

He looked every inch the defeated man, letting his shoulders sag and his eyes fall closed. Only when she reached for the pot did he come to life again.

"Just... a sec," he said pointedly, holding a finger up while his other hand palmed one of the two cards left in his side deck.

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she realized he was not finished with his hand. He sent the card weaving around his fingers, balanced it on its edge on his palm, then with a spin and a flourish, he slapped it down. It was the plus/minus one tiebreaker, reversed, bringing his total to twenty and winning him the set and the game.

She sighed and withdrew her foot. "You are lucky man, Mr. Rand. My offer still stands if you-"

"Are you about done?" Lexa interrupted, walking up behind him. She would, of course, arrive a few seconds too late to see him win. He flashed her a smile and stood up, collecting his winnings.

"Yep. Ready when you are."

Dahnis stood as well, looking and sounding a little flustered.

"Thank you for the... stimulating game."

He watched Lexa's eyebrow arch and part of him wished he could crawl under the table.

"Oh? Stimulating, huh?" Lexa said lightly, exchanging a look with the Twi'lek. Atton mumbled a quick goodbye to Dahnis, turned and went straight toward the bar.

"Juma, please," he said to the bartender. Lexa parked her elbow on the bar and gave him the once-over that meant he was about to be interrogated. They stared at each other for what felt like a small eternity, him trying his best to look innocent and failing horribly. The irrepressible, guilty smile probably didn't help.

"What?" His thin charade was ruined by a nervous laugh escaping. "I did what you wanted. I won."

"Are you going to explain that stimulating part, you big player?" She hijacked his Juma and took a sip, her dark eyes conveying her amusement. He thought he picked up something else there, too. Something really interesting.

"Uhhh, I dunno if that would be good for my health," he replied playfully, still fighting the urge to laugh. "Maybe later? Don't you have a champ to fleece or something?"

She smiled, about to answer when the doors slid open and a small group entered the den. It was the Champ, if the comment from the Rodian beside them was correct. Lexa cut her eyes at him and poked him in the rib.

"This isn't over, Rand."

He gave his grin full reign and watched her walk over to lure the champ into a game. Why was he grinning? That was easy. Seeing that little flare of possessiveness in her eyes was a first, even if it was just her playing. Talk about stimulating.

"Not if I can help it," he muttered under his breath, picking up his drink and offering a silent, grateful toast for luck to his touchy-feely Pazaak opponent.


End file.
